rihannawikinowfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Hard
Hard è un brano musicale interpretato da Rihanna e dal rapper americano Young Jeezy, accreditato come Jeezy sulla copertina del singolo. È il secondo singolo ufficiale di Rihanna estratto dal suo quarto album, Rated R. Scritto da The-Dream, è stato prodotto da quest'ultimo insieme a Tricky Stewart. È stato pubblicato dalla Def Jam Recordings, solo negli Stati Uniti. Il brano In un'intervista ad MTV News, il produttore Mikkel S. Eriksen degli StarGate ha annunciato che Wait Your Turn sarebbe stato il secondo singolo estratto da Rated R; ma in realtà la scelta è poi ricaduta su Hard. Il brano si protrae per quattro minuti e dieci secondi e sperimenta una sonorità molto eterogenea, dotata di cori militari e note al pianoforte. Critica Hard ha ricevuto molti consensi da parte dei critici musicali. Greg Kot del Chicago Tribune ha detto che Rihanna inveisce nel brano, con "il sostegno dello schietto più che mai Young Jeezy". Alexis Petridis dal The Guardian ha affermato che Hard e Rude Boy siano il capolavoro di Rated R, e ha scritto, "entrambi i quali delineano lo stile vocale più avvenente di Rihanna, un po' scontroso, freddo e monotono". Promozione Il 31 dicembre 2009, Rihanna ha cantato Hard per la prima volta durante un concerto di Jay-Z, tenutosi nel Pauley Pavilion. L'8 gennaio 2010 ha interpretato dal vivo la canzone nella cerimonia degli American Music Awards 2009 assieme ai brani Wait Your Turn e Mad House; per l'Europa è stato scelto come secondo singolo Rude Boy. Testo Yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Yeah, yeah, yeah (Ah yeah, yeah, yeah) Ah yeah, yeah, yeah (Ah yeah, yeah, yeah) Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah yeah, yeah Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah yeah, yeah They can say whatever I'ma do whatever No pain is forever Yup, you know this Tougher than a lion Ain't no need in tryin' I live where the sky ends Yup, you know this Never lyin', truth teller That Rihanna reign, just won't let up All black on, blacked out shades Blacked out Maybach I'ma rock this shit like fashion, as in goin' til they say stop And my runway never looked so clear But the hottest bitch in heels right here No fear, and while you getting your cry on I'm getting my fly on Sincere, I see you aiming at my pedastal I betta let ya' know That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah That Rihanna reign just won't let up Ah yeah, yeah, yeah That Rihanna reign just won't let up Ah yeah, yeah, yeah That Rihanna reign just won't let up So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard All up on it Know you wanna clone it Ain't like me That chick to boney Ride this beat, beat, beat like a pony Meet me at the top (top, top) Gettin' lonely Who think they test me now Run through your town I shut it down Brilliant, resilient Fan mail from 27 millions And I want it all It's gonna take more than that Hope that ain't all you got Baby all you got I need it all The money, the fame, the cars, the clothes I can't just let you run up on me like that (all on me like that) Yeah I see you aiming at my pedastal So I think I gotta let ya' know That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard Go hard or go home Back to your residence Soon the red dogs will give the block back to the presidents I used to run my own block like Obama did You ain't gotta believe me, go ask my momma then You couldn't even come in my room it smelled like a kilo Looked like me and two of my boys playing casino Trying to sell they peeping my bag they can't afford it Tell 'em to give me back my swag They tryin' to clone me See my Louis tux, Louis flag, Louis frames, Louis belt What that make me Louis mane? I'm in an all white party wearin' all black With my new black watch call it the heart attack Cardiac arrest, cardiac a wrist Yeah, they say they're hard They ain't hard as this Hard! The one word describes me If I wasn't doin' this You know where I be, too hard Where dem girls talkin' trash Where dem girls talkin' trash Where they at, where they at, where they at? Where dem bloggers girls at Where dem bloggers girls at Where they at, where they at, where they at? Where your lighters at Where your lighters at Where they at, where they at, where they at? So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard That I, I, I Video musicale Il video musicale è stato girato all'inizio di dicembre 2009, diretto da Melina, e trasmesso in anteprima su MTV il 17 dicembre. Prima che il video uscisse, Rihanna ha detto in un'intervista a MTV News, "è couture militare. Il tutto è circondato da l'idea di qualcosa di militare. Abbiamo carri armati, abbiamo truppe, elicotteri che abbiamo, noi ... esplosioni artificiali, un sacco di vestiti carini, un sacco di proiettili. " Il video è caratterizzato da Rihanna e Young Jeezy brevemente, in una varietà di deserto e di scene militari. Alcune delle immagini ritratte nel video di Rihanna nel deserto la vedono tinta con vernice di guerra e altre con un vestito dalle spalle a spillo. Kyle Anderson per MTV News, dice, "Mi ricordo la clip classico di 2Pac's California Love". Nel video musicale di "Hard" appaiono dei soldati con armi militari. Il video inizia con Rihanna che impartisce ordini a delle truppe, atteggiandosi come un'ufficiale militare nonostante l'abbigliamento eccentrico. La cantante prosegue a piedi scalzi nel deserto con un vestito nero con spalline a spillo, mentre le mine le esplodono intorno. Poi Rihanna e alcuni soldati si rotolano nel fango. È anche presente una scena con la cantante che gioca a poker e vince. Lei appare anche brevemente nella parte superiore di un carrarmato di rosa con un casco con le orecchie da mickey mouse. Nel verso di Young Jeezy lui viene mostrato con una pistola e la scena viene alternata a scatti con un'alta dove lui è sopra a una cisterna. Alla fine del video Rihanna sventola una bandiera in mezzo al deserto. Lo stemma è la "R" con cui la cantante si firma. Pedro Gaston, Spin Magazine, ha detto che il video è di Janet Jackson "Rhythm Nation" di Christina Aguilera "sic fase Dirrty". Gaston ha inoltre ritenuto che "la vampiresca Rihanna schivando le esplosioni nel deserto è molto allettante come prendere una pausa dal campo di addestramento e soffocarla nel fango. Spinta morale, senza dubbio!" Bill Agnello di About.com ha esaminato il video negativamente, dicendo che la guerra è banalizzata dal glamour, definendolo "uno dei più insipido, dalle movenze più offensive di un artista pop importante nella storia recente, constatando che non riesco a capire ... Rihanna nel punto in cui gioca nella torretta di un carro armato colorato di rosa con un abito con le orecchie di Topolino, e la stella dello show impettito in biancheria intima a seni nudi con nastro isolante nero sopra i capezzoli e altrove fà passare un carro armato come un giocattolo sessuale. " Rihanna in "Hard" r2.jpg rihanna.jpg Rihanna-hard-still article story main.jpg rihanna_videoclip_hard.jpg rihanna-hard-sneak-peek-01-570x332.jpg rihanna-hard-music-video-preview-09-773x1000.jpg Hard.jpg rihanna-hard-sneak-peek-06.jpg hard 2.jpg HNI_0087.JPG Esibizioni dal vivo Rihanna ha cantanto Hard dal vivo agli MTV American Musical Awards 2009, insieme a Mad House e Wait Your Turn. Classifiche Classifiche internazionali Classifiche di fine anno Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Canzoni da Rated R Categoria:Collaborazioni Categoria:Video